powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad
is the twenty-eighth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the first appearances of the Dark Ninja and Supparage of the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corp. Synopsis Hayabusa, a Ninja belonging to the Izayoi Way's Ninja Army Corps, headed by Kyuemon, has appeared. It created an anti-adult barrier around a kindergarten to gather the fear of the children. In order to bypass the barrier, the Ninningers transform into various toys through Yakumo’s magic. They manage to get through the barrier but the spell is broken and they are immediately found by the Kibaoni Army. They then succeed in smuggling the children out on a bus but… Plot Kyuemon enlists Hayabusa, a falcon ninja, to assist him in gathering fear. Meanwhile, Takaharu gets up early for once to find a young boy Hiroshi and his mother walk by. However, Hiroshi is seemingly uninterested at the ninjas as one of his friends had said that they were boring. The young child gets on the school bus when his mother realizes he didn't take his lunch with him, so Takaharu and Kasumi offer to deliver it for her. However, as they arrive, they find that Hayabusa has created a shield around the school that prevents adults from entering. As such, Yakumo transforms the entire team into different toys to allow them to enter, only to be crowded by children, distracting their escape plan. During the commotion, Takaharu ends up being put in Hiroshi's backpack, and Yakumo is left behind. When the magic wears off, Hayabusa reappears with a group of Supparage, foot soldiers from the Izayoi school. As Kasumi and Kinji engage in battle, Nagi and Fuuka lure the children into the school bus to allow them to escape. However, the bus is drived by a Supparage, who recklessly steers the bus to create fear. Just in time, Takaharu falls out of Hiroshi's backpack and reverts to his original form, and gains control of the bus, only to find he can't stop it. By this point, Hayabusa has revealed what has happened, so Yakumo reverts and casts his interrogation spell, revealing that there is a Shuriken on the accelerator that needs to be removed. Yakumo chases the bus on Dragomaru and informs Takaharu, who manages to stop the bus but somehow gets the shuriken stuck in his head, causing him to run uncontrollably and forcing Yakumo to track his movements. The other four Ninningers face trouble as they try to defeat the Izayoi Ninja when Takaharu crashes into him, sticking the shuriken in his back and causing him to run. Thanks to this distraction, the Ninningers are easily able to destroy him. Once Hayabusa enlarges, Lion Ha-Oh and King Shurikenjin are formed, but both find difficulty in fighting the quick, flying opponent. As such, Lion Ha-Oh transforms into Lion Ha-Ojo to strike him out of the sky, and both finish the falcon ninja, who drops a gear shuriken picked up by Kyuemon. Having witnessed AkaNinger in action, Hiroshi asks Takaharu to accept him as his student, to which the latter promises will happen when he becomes the Last Ninja. Yoshitaka tells him that he's far from being able to think about that, and, on the subject of students, tells them that Kyuemon had taken Tsumuji's ninja abilities. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : *Hiroshi's mother: Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin, King Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Ariake no Kata: *Speed Ninja Hayabusa: *Genin Supparage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo, Shinobimaru, Combination (King Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Dragomaru, Goton (Earth Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Goton (Wood Setting), AoNinger (Ninja Flash) *KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Goton (Earth Setting), MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Viewership': 4.3% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 24 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 23' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 2 **'Red': 4 **'Green': 5''' **'''Yellow: 4 *The opening sequence has returned to normal and no longer shows clips previewing Ninninger 's summer film. *This episode reveals that the reason why Tsumuji cannot be a ninja is because his nintality power was stolen by Kyuemon. *Misato Tate (Hiroshi's Mother) previously portrayed in episodes and of . DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula, Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!, Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born! and Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 激走！牙鬼ニンジャ軍団！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 激走！牙鬼ニンジャ軍団！ See Also